Miles From Where You Are
by Life's Crash Test Dummy
Summary: "Three visits in one week? To what do I owe this pleasure, Princess?" Approximately thirty miles separate Boulder and Denver. Kaylie and Nicky learn distance is nothing between friends. Post 2x01 Series of Kaylicky-centered oneshots
1. Friends Close, Enemies Closer

**Title: **Miles from Where You Are

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, obviously, because if I did Cody Longo would have been bumped to series regular before _Brothers and Sisters_ could steal him for a miniscule one-episode stint.

**Spoilers: **2x01

**Warning: **Don't read if you haven't seen the season two premiere!

**Notes: **Well, even though I haven't seen the last like three episodes of the Season One, I watched the Season Two premiere and I wrote this to that episode, a side order of Kaylicky. To be honest, writing _The Difference Between_ is really depressing me right now and so I needed to write this and get it out of my system. I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Summary: **"Three visits in one week? To what do I owe this pleasure, Princess?" Approximately thirty miles separate Boulder and Denver. Kaylie and Nicky learn distance is nothing between friends.

* * *

**Miles From Where You Are**

_Friends Close, Enemies Closer_**  
**

"He dumped me. I was ready to give it another chance and even though he's the one who cheated _he_ dumped _me_."

"And I thought that maybe when you called me and said you wanted to meet up and talk, it would be about you being suspended from the National Team."

Kaylie Cruz tears her red and puffy eyes away from the gleaming stars overhead and looks over at Nicky Russo who's wearing that omnipresent and infuriating smile. They're at _their spot_. Nicky calls it the best place in Denver to stargaze and Kaylie's sure it's where normal teenagers go to make out on the weekends. It's late, but the entire sky is lit and the two are lounging out on the hood of Kaylie's convertible, the only car at the lookout point.

Earlier, sitting out in front of the pizza place, feeling like a complete idiot, Kaylie called Nicky. She needed someone to talk to, someone reserved and isolated from the whole situation. Payson was busy, training (what Kaylie should have been doing instead of ruminating over Carter Anderson). Emily had to work with Carter Anderson. Lauren's too involved and would say sweet nothings rather than the truth, something Kaylie really needed right now.

It almost feels too natural to call Nicky and drive straight over. She doesn't even tell her parents where she's going, but she's sure they have their own issues to work through and she doesn't need to bother them with her own. Nicky quickly agrees, easily picking up on how upset she is by simply listening to her voice over the phone. And now here they are.

Kaylie groans. "I don't even want to think about the national committee right now."

Nicky chuckles. "Fine. Then back to Carter, I guess."

"Oh Carter," Kaylie sighs.

"Yup. My favorite subject," Nicky says sarcastically.

Her forehead crinkles as Kaylie looks over at him. "You don't want to hear this, do you?"

"If it'll make you feel any better then say it," he suggests.

"I mean it was nice that he was honest for once. I could tell he wasn't telling me the whole truth though. Carter has always been totally transparent. But at least I don't have to keep hoping and wishing for something that's apparently over," she says, pulling her knees up to her chest. "As glad as I am that we've finally cleared up the 'will they, won't they', it still hurts so much."

"Yeah, but that's life, y'know?" Nicky says softly. "Not having Carter Anderson following you around like a puppy isn't going to kill you, Kaylie. If anything, it's a good thing."

She raises her dark eyebrows in question. "How so?"

Nicky shrugs his shoulders up and down. "With all that over and done with, it leaves more room in your life for gymnastics. Last time Carter screwed you over you had to compete the next day and came out National Champion. And don't give me any BS about Payson and her injury. I'm finally able to admit that you earned your title. You made your anger work for you. Now you just need to do the same thing with the pain."

"That's surprisingly insightful, Nicky," Kaylie says with a little grateful nod. "But, you know, building a time machine and going back to fix things seems like a way more fun idea."

Nicky laughs. At least she isn't crying anymore. That must be a good sign.

"Believe me, I'm right there with you, waiting on time travel," Nicky assures her. He relaxes against the windshield at his back and looks up at the stars, his wrists crossed at the nape of his neck.

Kaylie leans back and tilts her head just right so she can see his face. "Aw, Russo, do you miss the Rock? Do you wish you could go back in time and stay?"

"Sometimes. Whatever," Nicky says. "No. It's just…putting a bunch of determined, bitchy teenage girls in one room, all of them competing and lusting for gold, it's just a bad idea in general. Sharing a gym with Kelly Parker may be arguably worse than sharing one with the self-proclaimed Rock Rebels."

"Lusting for gold? Really, Nicky?"

Nicky smirks. "Yeah, I knew you'd like the word choice."

Kaylie bites back a smile and looks down at her hands. "I've really missed this, you know?"

"What? Our lighthearted banter?"

"Is that what we're calling it now?" she asks playfully.

"It's still sort of hard to put a word to it," Nicky admits, scratching the back of his head. He then brings his gaze to her bright brown eyes and smiles. "Granted, I did sorta miss you too."

"Sorta?" Kaylie asks. Her eyebrows lift to her hairline.

"Maybe just a little bit," he coyly replies.

"A little?"

"Hey. I should be in bed sleeping right now because I have a big day tomorrow, but, no, I'm out here, answering Kaylie Cruz's every beck and call," he says defensively. "Would I really do all this, if I didn't?"

Kaylie smiles because she knows this is the closest she'll get to a firm "I missed you too, Kaylie" and at this point in time she'll take it.

You should probably be getting back," Nicky says. "The drive shouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah…" Her voice trails off and her lips turn down. Nicky can't help, but notice.

"God, Kaylie, what's wrong now?" He asks, trying to sound more irritable than he really is.

"It's stupid…"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just say what you mean, Cruz."

"I could really use a hug right now," Kaylie confesses. She looks up at Nicky and he's wearing that uncomfortable look that brings her right back to Valentine's Day, where they had that talk about getting too close, in the Rock parking lot. Kaylie fumbles with her fingers, searching for the right words. "See I told it you it was stupid. Forget I said anything."

"Is it safe this time?" he asks and he looks so serious it makes Kaylie laugh a little. She bites her bottom lip and nods vigorously. "C'mere, Princess."

Nicky opens his arms and Kaylie scoots over, sliding right in. Her arms encircle his neck and his go to her lower back. Her face fits nicely into the crook of his neck and Nicky leans into her. They stay like that for a moment, neither talking, both letting their actions speak louder than any awkward words they'd try to string together. Kaylie holds on tight as if she can literally feel reality trying to rip her from him and Nicky runs comforting circles across her back with his hands, telling her that he's there for her and he always will be.

"Goodnight, Nicky," Kaylie says when they finally part ways. "And thanks."

"Yeah, drive safely."

…

Kaylie feels sick to her stomach, having just pledged her apparent allegiance to the NGO, going behind Sasha's back after all he's done for them. The second she leaves Ellen Beals' presence, Kaylie feels the weight of everything they've just done, the potential consequences they've just provoked, crash down on her. She slides her phone free from her pocket, about to check her messages and try to take things her mind off the deal she's just made with the devil when she rams right into someone.

Kaylie immediately starts apologizing, "Sorry, I wasn't—"

"Jeez, Cruz, you and that damn cell phone. Seriously, you might as well get it surgically connected to your hand because it isn't like you can put it down even if you wanted to anyways."

She stands there, gaping, before her eyes narrow in a glare.

"It's nice to see you too, Russo."

Nicky smirks, folding his arms over his chest. "Déjà vu, much?"

"No kidding," Kaylie agrees. "Nicky, why didn't you tell me about the National Team meeting without us?"

"You didn't ask," he replies playfully. Kaylie looks furious. "Relax, Princess. I didn't even know about it the other night."

"We had to find out about it through Kelly Parker's tweet," she explains. "You could have texted me about about it."

"And rub it in your face that you're suspended?" Nicky asks. "I wasn't about to do that to you."

They stand there for a moment, Nicky staring down at her while Kaylie tries hard to decipher whether he's purposefully being a jerk or being sweet by trying to spare her feelings. It's then that Lauren and Emily turn the corner and come up behind her. Since the one thing Nicky Russo and Kaylie Cruz fail at is talking at a normal speaking volume when together, a great part of Kaylie is sure her teammates heard at least some of that conversation. The thought makes her inwardly cringe.

"Aww, how sweet. Kaylicky reunited," Lauren purrs, sauntering over. The two immediately tense at their press proclaimed couple name. "Sorry we walked in on your little moment."

"There's no moment to walk in on," Nicky says smoothly. "So what are you girls doing in Denver?"

"Kissing NGO ass," Emily says dully.

"Really?" he asks. "And how was that?"

"Horrible," Kaylie answers, frowning. "I swear if any of this gets back to Sasha it's going to destroy him."

"Oh, would you quit looking so guilty? How many times do I have to say it?" Lauren bursts out. "We did what we had to do. They suspended us from the team and we took it into our own hands, talked to Beals and hopefully everything will turn out how we want it. Taking action is always better than sitting around and waiting for what you want to come to you."

"As much as it pains me, I've got to agree with Lauren," Nicky adds. "You were backed into a corner and you fought your way out. We're all focused on going to Worlds and eventually the Olympics and we have to do whatever we need to do to get there. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Wow. You sound just like Payson. No wonder you two are perfect for each other," Kaylie says dryly. She's in such a bad mood that she's having a hard time guarding herself and she let the words slip. Emily looks confused by her tone, Lauren looks oddly excited and Nicky's just looking at her, always unreadable when he wants to be.

"Speaking of Payson, is she here with you?" Nicky asks. He can't keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yeah, she's in there, talking to Miss Bitch," Kaylie says. "I mean, Miss Beals."

"Name calling isn't going to help anyone, Kaylie," Lauren scolds through gritting teeth disguised as a wide smile. "So Nicky, we were right about to grab some lunch. Care to join us? Since you're a Denver resident now you can show us the best place to grab a cob salad."

"Sure," he replies. "Sounds fun."

When Payson finally rejoins them, a wide smile crawls across her face when she spots Nicky. He greets her with a hug and the other girls are sure to tease Payson about the color in her cheeks. Lunch is spent picking at salads (their appetites practically nonexistent after that meeting) and listening to Payson talk about how she's almost completely better and eager to hit the mat and regain her skill. Nicky nods and listens and responds, but the other girls are distracted to say the least.

Emily just stares out the window, probably thinking about Damon (or maybe feeling bad for Sasha) and Lauren and Kaylie are constantly on their cell phones. What the rest of the table doesn't know is that Lauren and Kaylie are texting each other. Well, it's more of a one-sided conversation where Lauren mercilessly accuses Kaylie of being jealous of Nicky and Payson back together and Kaylie texting back, telling her to shut the fuck up.

Nicky insists on paying the bill, being the gentleman he is and the girls put up a fight, but as always, Nicky gets his way in the end. Payson is anxious to get back to the Rock to fit in a workout and Lauren's eager to get back to Boulder for reasons she says she'd rather not discuss and the rest of the group just doesn't ask. Kaylie says she has a few errands to run in town and Emily doesn't mind waiting since Lauren's car only fits two.

"So what kind of errands do you need to do in Denver?" Nicky asks. They're standing by her convertible, already having said goodbye to Lauren and Payson. Kaylie looks over at him cautiously. It's the first time he's talked to her since his reunion with Payson.

"There's this butcher shop on Main Street. My dad calls it the best meats in Colorado. He's been out of town for a while and since I'm already here I thought I'd pick up some steaks for him, just a little something for him to come home to," Kaylie explains.

"Um, I think it's time I made a pretty important phone call," Emily says.

"Hmm, Damon, maybe?" Kaylie asks. She can't help, but notice the way Emily's entire face goes a soft shade of pink. Even though she just had her heart crushed and she's losing faith in love doesn't mean Kaylie's about to rain on Emily's parade too. "I'll only be gone a couple minutes."

"Alright." Emily nods. "I'll just wait in the car."

Kaylie starts walking and Nicky sticks right by her side.

"This is real thoughtful of you, Princess," Nicky says teasingly. Kaylie rolls her eyes, wondering when he'll give up the stupid pet name. She looks up at Nicky (because he's just that much taller than her) and she notices how his face is so suddenly solemn. "So how are you dealing with the whole parents thing?"

Kaylie shrugs. "We'll work through it. We always do." Kaylie looks around the quiet streets of Denver, racking her brain for any change of topic. "So, um, you and Payson looked happy to be back together."

Nicky smirks. "Jealous?"

Kaylie scowls. "Of what?"

"Exactly," Nicky says before laughing. "Everything with Payson…it's good."

"Good as in potential relationship good or good as in actual relationship good?" Kaylie interrogates, trying to sound casual and achieving the exact opposite.

"Good as in good friends good," Nicky replies. "We both agreed that the most important thing right now is our gymnastics careers. We're only sixteen, not to mention elite gymnasts. If it's real then it'll be real further down the road, y'know?"

"But people grow apart," Kaylie says quietly.

"The way I see it, that's the real way to tell how important someone is to you," Nicky says. "If you really care about that person then you'll do anything to fight and keep them in your life and vise versa. It's a two way street. When people grow apart, it's sad, yeah, and it hurts, sure, but then ulterior motives come to light and it's better to be jaded then oblivious. At least, that's what I think."

"No, it makes sense," she agrees. "I'll keep that in mind."

They trade shy smiles and bicker all the way to the butcher shop and back to her car. He places the box of steaks in her trunk and pulls her into a quick hug, regardless if Emily is watching or not. Kaylie playfully shoves him off of her, pretending to be disgusted by the brief contact. She promises to text him later and Nicky waves goodbye as they drive off.

"So did you reach Damon?" Kaylie asks, just making conversation.

"No. His phone doesn't seem to be working in Europe," Emily says.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine. It just sort of sucks, not getting to say goodbye," she says, staring down at her hands in her lap. Kaylie doesn't know how to respond to that so she just doesn't say anything. "So you and Nicky seem pretty close," Emily says on the drive back.

"What's that?" Kaylie asks, pretending not to hear her.

"Just an observation," Emily says quickly. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Kaylie. I kinda went through sort of the same thing with Razor, remember?"

"So you're hanging out with your oldest friend's crush?" Kaylie asks uncertainly.

"Okay, maybe not the exact same thing," Emily says hesitantly and Kaylie manages a genuine smile. "Try getting close to your crush's best friend who might have had a crush on you. Okay, yeah, completely opposite situations, but I know what it's like to get close to someone you aren't supposed to."

"I'm just glad Nicky's in Denver," Kaylie says. "No distractions around the Rock. It's just what Payson and I need."

Emily laughs. "If I've learned anything it's that it's just miles. Miles don't mean a thing."

Kaylie gives her this quizzical look and all Emily does in reply is laugh. They settle into a comfortable silence with the radio playing in the background and Emily texting on her phone, smiling to herself. Meanwhile, what Emily said about miles and distance not mattering, it's something Kaylie finds herself thinking about all throughout the drive home.

…

"Three visits in one week? To what do I owe this pleasure, Princess?"

They meet at their spot and it's barely dusk, but already so cold. Kaylie has her arms wrapped around herself as she remains behind the wheel of her car and she sees Nicky and that smirk and she hears his teasing, but she can't even bring herself to smile, not this time. Nicky immediately picks up on her darkened mood as he rounds the front of the convertible, pulls open the passenger side door and climbs right in beside her.

"Let me guess…Carter again?" he asks.

"No, well, sorta, but mostly Lauren _and_ Carter because, you know, they're a _thing_ now."

"Ah, my other favorite topic," Nicky says. Oh, that sarcasm. "Go on."

"Apparently, they've been sleeping together. That night I told you about, when I called him and told him I was giving him another chance, they were hooking up," Kaylie says. It's hard for her to wrap her mind around the whole thing. "Lauren told me herself. See, I knew Carter wasn't telling me everything. He conveniently left out the part about him continuing to sleep with my best friend and _her_, how could she pretend that we're still best friends and everything is okay when all of that was going on behind my back? Everything I told her, especially when it came to Carter...now I feel like an even bigger idiot."

"So she just randomly came up to you and was all, 'hey Kaylie, I know we're best friends forever, but, oh, I'm sleeping with your ex who you might take back?'" Nicky asks, confused. "Jeez, drama at the Rock."

"Seriously, you have no idea. She got pissed over this stupid photoshoot and started screaming how life comes easy to me, which is completely wrong. My life consistently sucks," Kaylie says, handing him the envelope sitting on her dashboard.

Nicky slides the glossy photograph free from the brown envelope and takes a look at it. He gets this sort of goofy look on his face, smirking, at the image of Kaylie, all decked out in the black and gold leotard, the center of the composition. Her thick, dark hair is thrown over one shoulder with two hot pink streaks through it. Her eyes are outlined in thick, black liquid lines, eyelids smeared over with violet eyeshadow and her lips a bold crimson. Someone might be taking this 'Rock Rebels' thing a little too far.

"Wow. You look beyond ridiculous, like you're about to go on stage with KISS or something," Nicky laughs. Slightly embarrassed, Kaylie leans over to steal it back, but Nicky holds it way out of her reach. Damn those long, muscular arms of his.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it was supposed to be Lauren, Emily and me on the cover, but I guess the photographer or whoever chose that one of just me," Kaylie says. "I tried to e-mail and see if the magazine would reconsider, but that's the one they liked best and they're sticking with it."

"Don't be so modest," Nicky says. "You look great."

Kaylie can't help the way her cheeks start to redden and she tries to look away. First he says she looks ridiculous and now he says she looks great. Mixed signals, much? Kaylie clears her throat and says, "Nicky, that's besides the point."

"It is true though." Nicky smiles over at her. "You're the National Champ, Kaylie. You earned it. I say flaunt it. Plus, you make this rock-glam garbage look hot."

"Are you flirting with me?" Kaylie accuses. "Really, you choose now of all times to do this?"

Nicky laughs. "Well, I'm not about to badmouth Carter and Lauren with you or put on a Taylor Swift song and cry about it like one of your girlfriends. You should have gone to Emily or someone if that's what you wanted. Trying to distract you seems like the only thing to do."

"Distract me?" she repeats questioningly. "You mean hit on me."

"Like Kaylie Cruz doesn't enjoy the spotlight," he says in return. The air surrounding them grows rather uneasy so Nicky licks his lips, searching for something else to talk about. "So I hear you're back on top."

"Yeah, and I hear Kelly Parker isn't going to France; something about a wrist injury. Nicky, I really appreciate your concern, but you didn't need to take out the competition just for me," Kaylie says, hoping for their usually lightheartedness to return.

"Hey, I never fucked anybody over in my life who didn't have it coming to them. You got that?" he says in his best mob boss impersonation. Nicky bursts out in laughter and Kaylie can't help, but join him. "Wow, that was bad, huh?"

"Yeah, it'd probably be in your best interest to stick with gymnastics because…wow," Kaylie says. She looks over at him and Nicky is still holding that glossy print in his hands, giving it another look over. Kaylie rolls her eyes and sighs. "If you like it so much you should keep it because I really don't need the reminder."

"Gee golly, really?" he asks sarcastically.

Kaylie glares at him. "Not if you're just going to mock me all night."

"Only if you autograph it. I'll put it up in my locker and it will drive all the guys I train with crazy," he says with a devious smile. "They all think I'm lying when I say I know and even trained with the amazing Kaylie Cruz, National Champion. I know about a dozen guys who'd kill their careers just to talk to you. Seriously, breaking up with Carter Anderson doesn't mean the end of the world, Kaylie."

"As reassuring as that is to hear, I'm through with boys and dating for now," she says firmly. "Really, at this point in my life, I don't need any of that. If I'm going to have any chance at defending my title then I'm going to need to focus."

"Wow, that's oddly mature of you, Cruz," Nicky says. "What are you going to do about Lauren?"

"What _can_ I do about Lauren?" Kaylie asks. "I don't trust her anymore, that's for sure. It's like what you were saying the other day when we were walking to the butcher's. I'd rather know what's going on than continue to be someone's fool. Lauren and me have done everything together since we were eight-years-old. Maybe it's finally time for a little growing apart. Maybe we weren't that important to each other, after all. I don't really know, but I'll definitely text you and keep you updated."

"I'm so excited." Nicky deadpans. "Anyways, have you eaten yet? I'm starving."

"Actually, I should probably head back," she says, wincing. "My dad's back in town. He'll wonder where I am."

"Okay. Cool." Nicky smiles, but there's something he isn't saying and he's keeping it hidden behind his eyes. It looks something like disappointment.

"But how about dinner Friday night?" Kaylie asks eagerly.

"Kaylie Cruz, are you asking me out?" he asks, dramatically pressing his palm to his chest. "I'm sorry, but I'm not about to be your rebound guy."

Kaylie rolls her eyes. "Says the guy who was hitting on me a second ago."

Nicky smiles slyly. "Just because you sounded so sweetly desperate when you asked, I would love to have dinner with you, Kaylie Cruz. On the one condition that we talk about anything and everything other than your teenage soap opera of a life which you'll probably rant to me via text beforehand anyways."

"No talking about drama?" Kaylie gasps. "Then what are we supposed to talk about? I'm a little afraid you'll start resorting to bad Scar Face impersonations again and, well, you know how that instantly kills a moment."

"Good point. Maybe I should write down some key talking points on cue cards for the both of us," Nicky says jokingly. Kaylie smiles down at her lap, trying to hide how she's clearly amused. "So I know how you love driving into Denver, but that would make it your fourth time this week. I really wouldn't mind going into Boulder."

"No, I like the drive," Kaylie says. "It's just far enough from Boulder and everything going on there, but close enough that I can get home before one of my parents files a missing persons report."

"It's a good thirty miles away." Nicky nods.

"It's a less than forty-five minute drive without traffic," Kaylie says knowingly. "Not a big deal, Nicky."

"Alright," Nicky says. "Sounds good."

Nicky pushes the door open and gets ready to step out when Kaylie grabs his shoulder and pushes him back into his seat. With his dark eyebrows askew, Nicky looks over at her questioningly.

"But just so you know, Russo, it's not a date," Kaylie says clearly. "I'm not dating right now."

"Alright," he says. Seconds later and his infamous smirk reappears. "Just know that I don't kiss on non-dates."

Kaylie shakes her head, laughing. "I think that's something I can live with."

"Suit yours." Nicky shrugs. "Now, autograph my picture?"

"I was joking," Kaylie says.

"I wasn't," Nicky retorts.

Kaylie sighs, leaning over and pulling a sharpie from the glove compartment. She takes the glossy photograph in her hands and stares at it for a moment. It's funny how a single photo in a plain envelope could shatter a friendship almost spanned her whole life thus far. Sighing, Kaylie addresses it to Nicky, scrawls her name across the bottom and adds a few hearts. She thinks it's better that Nicky keeps the picture. Having it lay around her house would just be another reminder of all the things she's lost this year.

"Happy?"

"Very," Nicky says. "I really do like the strips of hot pink in your hair. It emphasizes the rebelliousness."

"It was temporary color," Kaylie says, "And no one would take me seriously if it was real."

"Hate to break it to you, Cruz, but no one takes you seriously _now_," he points out.

Kaylie's offended and it shows on her face. She hits him on the shoulder and when Nicky laughs it only further provokes her. Kaylie starts hitting him repeatedly and Nicky tries to fend her off, seizing her wrists and easily overpowering her. That smile of his is contagious and Kaylie's shoulders slump in defeat as she sharply pulls her hands from his tight grasp.

She brings herself to meet his eyes that match his smile, shining. There's something different about him. He isn't Android Nicky Russo anymore. He's loosened up, more carefree and all this change happened after he escaped from the Rock and all that drama. Kaylie also likes to think that compromising with her, training with her, befriending her, has something to do with this change in him, but with Nicky Russo, nothing's a sure thing.

"So, do you think things would have been different if I stayed in Boulder?" he asks suddenly.

Kaylie simply shrugs. "Well, Payson came back…"

"I mean, between you and me," he corrects her. She breaks their shared gaze. She does have to breathe at some point and Kaylie can't do that with the way he's looking at her right now.

"I don't know," Kaylie says truthfully, "But I'm glad we're still friends."

"Of course. The Denver Elite girls have nothing on the Rock Rebels," Nicky says, his voice rising a bit in forced enthusiasm. He then pushes the door open and gets out, leaving Kaylie there, alone, questioning what just happened there. Nicky walks over to her side and gives her one last, gold-winning smile just to reassure her that everything's okay even with the awkward note their little meeting ended on. "Have a nice night, Princess."

"I'll see you Friday," Kaylie says, to which Nicky nods, waves lazily and gets into his car. He starts the engine and the headlights turn on, and Kaylie expects the unnecessarily loud rumble of his engine, but then hears nothing.

As Kaylie starts her car, her phone buzzes with a new text message.

_I know nothing can happen with you and me right now, but I just want you to know that sometimes, hanging out with you, I still get those butterflies. _

Kaylie looks across the way and sees him sitting in his car, looking right at her. She watches him for a moment, wondering if all his teasing and those playful remarks actually have substance to them. Maybe they aren't just his way of helping her cope and distracting her. Maybe there's some truth there. Either way, Kaylie knows she isn't in the right condition to be in a relationship with anyone and it's nice to know Nicky respects that.

The only time Kaylie breaks their shared gaze is when she looks down at her phone and texts back a simple and completely honest, _me too. _

_Fini _


	2. All or Nothing

**Title: **Miles from Where You Are

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, obviously, because if I did Cody Longo would have been bumped to series regular before _Brothers and Sisters_ could steal him for a miniscule one-episode stint.

**Spoilers: **2x02

**Notes:** So I've decided that this is where I'm going to post my none-related oneshots that loosely follow the episodes. I don't think I'll do every episode because that would be a little overkill. I'm fueled on inspiration and I don't know how long it will last so just sit back and enjoy this ride.

* * *

**Miles From Where You Are**

_All or Nothing_

"What do you mean Nicky Russo isn't here?"

Kaylie Cruz pouts because this boy is too busy drooling to really give her the answers she needs right now. If she's being completely honest it makes her feel pretty good about herself especially after that insanely embarrassing run-in with Austin Tucker earlier in the day. Kaylie knows for a fact that he trains in Denver. So the real question, how did this kid get to France and not Nicky frickin' Russo?

Now that she's giving it some thought, Kaylie doesn't remember Nicky saying much of anything every time she brings up France and how excited she is to compete again. Nicky just gives a small smile and asks a question or changes the subject. Kaylie had just assumed Nicky already had his suitcases packed, going into his pre-competition calm down mode and getting ready to go. She never even thought it necessary to ask. Apparently, she was wrong.

When she hears that Marty isn't going to be there with them, a part of her is relieved, but an even greater part is curious. Beals is vague in her explanation, but she does divulge that he's under review by the Committee. It's a little detail, but ever since the affair between her mother and her old coach, just hearing his name sends a tremor through her entire being. What could Marty have possibly done this time?

There are so many questions and so little answers, but Kaylie somehow manages to push all that to the back of her head. She worries about Emily and is anxious for Payson and suspicious of Lauren, but the only way to win this thing is to for her concentrate on herself. It may be selfish, but gymnastics is all she has left and she's going to fight for this one with everything she has.

In the end, Kaylie takes the gold and that look on Lauren's face gives her an even better feeling than the weight of the gold metal around her neck. She smiles through the ceremony and the pictures, but she doesn't go out and party afterwards. She doesn't gloat (unless it's to Lauren, usually just snippy side comments) and spends the rest of their time in France, sitting by Payson and Emily. She doesn't say anything, but grips their hands and hangings her head.

It's moments like this where she wonders why bad things can happen to such good people (Payson with her rejection by the Committee, Emily not being able to compete at all) yet Lauren Tanner comes in third. It may be one of the sweetest victories, but simultaneously one of the bitterest losses.

…

Everything is quiet and it's unnerving.

Lauren, too proud to show her shame, spends the entire bus ride from the airport to the Rock on her cell phone, mumbling quietly in a baby voice (probably to Carter). Emily is always quiet and stares thoughtful into space and Payson keeps her gaze forward in the distance. Kaylie wants to say something, anything, but she simply can't, too afraid they'd think she was pitying them, which isn't what she means at all. Man, she sucks at this leadership stuff.

The moment that bus pulls up in front of the Rock, Kaylie sees all the gymnasts rushing to greet their parents, but there's not a Cruz in sight. She twists her fingers tight around the strap of her gym bag and bites her tongue. After everything that happened in France, especially to Emily and Payson, they really need their mothers right now. Standing alone, Kaylie tries to smile, reminding herself that she just took home _gold_. That should be enough, but if she's being honest with herself, it isn't. It never is.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and Kaylie tries not to seem disappointed when it's just Sasha. He starts talking to her, maybe trying to distract her as the rest of the girls happily reunite with their families. He compliments her technique and proudly mentions the fire in her eyes, but the look in his own says even more. His eyes say, 'this win was for _you_, not your parents, not the media, not the world. This win was for you and you did it all on your own.'

So Kaylie smiles wide and holds her head high even if, in the end, she's alone.

The parking lot of the Rock starts slowly clearing out and Kaylie just sits on the hood of her car for a while. Word spreads about a victory party at the Tanners and Mr. Tanner makes a point to invite everyone, even the Keelers. Kaylie's fairly sure Payson won't show and Emily and her mother rushed off, not even giving the invitation a second thought. Kaylie sure as hell won't be caught dead there. Her plans for the rest of the day include her dark bedroom and at least ten hours of sleep.

"So I guess I should start calling you National Champ instead of Princess, huh?"

Nicky Russo seems to have other ideas.

"Hmm, I don't know. National Champ is kind of long and, well, a little condescending. Plus, I know how attached you are to your little pet name for me," Kaylie sweetly replies. She feels her lips instinctively slide into a smile, a genuine one this time. "Nicky, what are you doing here?"

"You did good, Cruz," he says, like his trite words are supposed to be some big compliment. From Nicky Russo, it kind of is. "I thought I'd come and show my appreciation."

Right then, Payson walks out of the Rock, wrapped up in her mother's arms. Nicky lifts his hand into the air for a wave and Kaylie smiles weakly in the general direction. Payson nods, but can't bring herself to smile. Wasting no time, the mother and daughter rush off to their car and drive away soon after.

"I feel so horrible for what happened to her," Kaylie confesses. She feels this weird sort of sensation in the pit of her stomach, sympathy maybe, but it doesn't sit well with her. Kaylie presses her teeth into her bottom lip, not hard enough to break skin, but enough for it to distractingly ache.

"You're not alone there," Nicky says simply.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" she asks. If there's one thing she's certain of it's that Nicky Russo unknowingly radiates this comforting presence. He may not have the right words and he carries himself awkwardly in tough situations, but just the fact that he cares enough to be there makes her feel better.

"I gave her a hug when I first saw her. That counts, right? She looked like she really needed one," Nicky says, driving his fingers through his short, prickly raven tresses at the back of his head. "All I know is that when I get like that I like to be left alone. The wound is still fresh. Besides, I don't know anything I could do or say to help her right now. It's good she's got her mom."

"When you get like that?" Kaylie asks because it's just easier than concentrating on the mom part. "When exactly have you had your dream taken away from you for a _second_ time?"

"Alright, so it may not be exactly the same thing, but I didn't get to go to France either," he reminds her.

"What's with that anyways?" she asks, genuinely curious.

Nicky shrugs. "Forget it. Let's get of here, huh?"

"Yeah, sure," Kaylie says, though her curiosity isn't satiated in the least. "Where did you have in mind?"

Nicky's lips turn up in a smile full of mischief. He moves to stand right in front of her, too close for Kaylie's liking, especially right out in front of the Rock. His hand covers hers and at his surprisingly soft touch, Kaylie can feel a blush crawling up the side of her neck. She gets that sort of pained, uncomfortable yet slightly aroused look to her face as Nicky untangles her fingers from around her ring of keys and steals them from her.

"C'mon. We'll take your car."

Nicky quickly moves around the side of the vehicle, smirking successfully to himself. Kaylie lingers at the front of her car, trying to compose herself. Seriously, they've been friends for a while now. He shouldn't still be able to get to her like that. Sucking in a deep breath of air, Kaylie goes to the passenger side with Nicky already behind the wheel. She tugs on the handle just to be rejected, seeing Nicky smirking at her from behind the glass window.

"Very funny Nicky," she growls. "Open up!"

He starts the car and revs the engine while Kaylie slams her palm against the hood, grumbling beneath her breath. Her convertible starts slowly moving forward, out of the parking stall and she would have gasped if she weren't too busy gritting her teeth. After pulling completely out of the stall and ready to exit the parking lot, Kaylie hitting the car and cursing loudly. Nicky finally leans over the seat to unlock the door and even pops it open for her, grinning innocently.

"What a gentleman," she glowers at him.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. You just looked so pathetic," Nicky says. He takes the top down as Kaylie gets in, slamming the door a little harder than necessary. She pulls on her seat belt and stares out her window, purposefully ignoring him, which is fine because Nicky doesn't mind the quiet. He just doesn't want her to be alone, especially not her first day back.

They drive through town, past the odd yet functional mix of righteous bicyclists and giant SUVs. Kaylie, feet tucked neatly beneath her, stares out at the front range of the Rocky Mountains rising on the west side of town. Though France was new and exhilarating, there's something comforting about being back in Boulder. She probably wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, but Kaylie's sort of glad Nicky showed unexpectedly. It's nice to have someone to come home to.

"So what do you say we hit up a kegger at CU to celebrate?" Nicky asks.

Kaylie scowls, amused nonetheless. "You wouldn't be caught dead at a frat party."

"Yeah, probably not. I can't do that. It just sounds exhausting and, well, I'm not prone to stupidity." Nicky shrugs and then smirks. "But I hear you've had your fair share of fun at wild parties."

Kaylie groans. "Who told you that?"

"I share a confined training space with dozens of girls, most of who talk _a lot_," Nicky says offhandedly. "Kaylie Cruz, National Champion, not as perfect as she seems, turns out to be a popular topic with them."

"Aw, say it like you don't enjoy being surrounded by girls 24/7." Kaylie rolls her eyes. Nicky only throws her a smirk and Kaylie looks away. "So I think we can cross keggers off our to-do list for the day. Once you've done the whole drinking and hangover thing it loses its allure."

"Good to know." Nicky nods. "So what do you want to do then?"

"Just don't take me home," she whispers.

"That I can do."

They go to lunch at the Pearl Street Mall and then browse the bookstore for a while. He teases her about her face littering the magazine section and she smiles graciously when a couple little girls ask for her autograph. From there they're on the road again and he takes her to Boulder Creek where they randomly pick a trail and walk at a leisure pace. Everything is so green and smells so fresh. It isn't something you can get from inside a gym of sweaty gymnasts.

"So is it everything you'd dreamed it be?" Nicky asks. He kicks at a particularly large rock on the path, watching as it tumbles forward.

"I'll admit it isn't what I expected, but it feels good," Kaylie says, kicking the rock herself.

They settle down on some large rocks by the stream, beneath the sky that almost seems clearer and bluer than it's ever been before. There's the rushing of water in the background and faint laughter, voices of tourists and natives alike, tubing down the creek. Nicky asks how her trip was and Kaylie goes on to explain, modest at points, frustrated at others and leaving out certain key moments that would only serve as Nicky's ammunition to tease her immensely.

"So, um, what do you think of Austin Tucker?" Kaylie asks casually. She tugs at a lock of her straight chocolate tresses that are down and fanning across her shoulder blades. Nicky sits lazily beside her, turning over a pebble in his hand.

"He's a complete idiot," Nicky says with such conviction.

"A complete idiot whose face is plastered everywhere, wearing _gold_," Kaylie adds.

"I'll tell you what. The only way he could have possibly gotten those medals is if he was screwing one of the judges or something. The guy doesn't even have a system or anything," Nicky argues. "Whatever. Winning doesn't mean anything when you treat your craft like a total joke and your competitors don't respect you. Olympian my ass."

"Hmm, Nicky, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous," Kaylie says.

"Jealous?" Nicky snorts. "What's wrong? Taken too many falls off the beam there, Princess? And what's with this sudden interest in Austin Tucker?"

"I might have ran into him a couple times," Kaylie quietly mentions, twirling strands of her hair around one finger. She knows the implication of her words, her tone, and saying them to Nicky leaves her feeling sort of unexplainably embarrassed.

Nicky looks up at her, brows furrowed. "Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"Wow," he repeats and then adds, "I just figured out your type."

"My type?" Kaylie raises both her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Enlighten me, Russo."

"You like guys who treat you bad," Nicky says matter-of-factly. Kaylie's immediately taken aback by his audacity and inhales sharply. "If Carter cheating on you crushed you as bad as you say it did, which we both know it did, then what are you expecting from this Austin guy so soon after that mess? Just know that while he's smiling at you and chatting you up, he's probably got some fangirl meeting him in his hotel suite later that night."

"Why are you getting all worked up over this?" Kaylie asks accusingly.

"I'm not."

"It kind of sounds like you are, Nicky," she shoots back.

"Is it so bad that I don't want my friend turning into one of his groupies?" he asks, sitting up a bit and tossing a pebble into the creek. "Honestly, Kaylie, being friends with a girl who looks at Tucker like a faithful puppy, now that's downright embarrassing. Plus, you're better than that."

"Wow, you just know how to make me feel so good, don't you?" she says sarcastically.

Nicky leans back and grins. "It's what I do best."

"And for your information, he invited me to a party and I said no. Partying the night before a competition is suicide. Not even I'm stupid enough to chance that," Kaylie explains. She leaves out how she was in her pajamas, face covered in cold cream, munching on ice cubes. There are some details Nicky just doesn't need to hear. "I know you don't really care or anything, but I'm totally with you about Austin. He's such an ass."

"_That's why I don't date gymnasts."_

"Hmm, funny," Nicky says. "I think you use to say the exact same thing about me."

"Funny," Kaylie mimics dryly. "I _still_ say the exact same thing about you."

"Too bad you can't earn points for wit. Then you'd be National Champion forever, huh?" Nicky asks sarcastically. He playfully nudges his shoulder against hers and Kaylie nudges him back.

Nicky's phone ring and he shows her the screen with 'Coach Jackass' flashing across the screen. She encourages him to answer it and Nicky groans, pressing a button and taking his phone over to a bench in a shady area. Kaylie picks up a small, smooth stone and runs her thumb over it. No matter what she does she can't help the way her mind keeps wandering back to France. The more she thinks of it, it doesn't feel like a win at all.

"What's with the frown, Cruz?" Nicky asks. Kaylie blinks, trying to clear the foggy feeling from her head as Nicky settles back down beside her. "I don't know if it's registered yet, but you just placed _first_ worldwide. You do realize that, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Kaylie says softly. "It's just that I…I tried. I really tried as hard as I could to keep everything from falling apart in France and none of it paid off. I'm starting to think I'm not cut out for this team leader thing."

"Who's asking you to be?"

"Beals." That name tastes like poison on her tongue.

"I mean, teamwork, it's the American way or at least that's what our country tries to sell, but competition is human nature. You can say what you want, but you know every gymnast has some ulterior motive, a rivalry between supposed teammates. Trying to be in charge of girls who secretly hope their teammates rip an Achilles tendon try as you may, but it's a waste of time." Nicky shakes his head. "Don't let Beals in your head. Woman's a complete mind-fuck."

"You sound a bit personal there, Russo," Kaylie says. "Does this have anything to do with the reason why you weren't in France when I clearly needed someone to talk to and all I had was Lauren Tanner?"

"I can't be here for you forever, Kaylie," he tells her honestly.

"Don't try to chance the subject, Nicky," she says quickly in return.

He moves his eyes down to the bank where water is just barely trickling over the smooth stones. Kaylie looks hard at him. She knows that once you get past the arrogance and the defenses Nicky is just this puzzle waiting for people to be bold enough to try and figure him out. She's had this strange feeling ever since she saw him across the parking lot. No doubt Nicky Russo is full of secrets, but there's one he's trying particularly hard to hide from her.

"The people I train with in Denver are annoying," he says.

"Duh," Kaylie can't help, but add.

"Like _so_ annoying," Nicky says with an even greater emphasis on his words. Kaylie has a Valley Girl comment on the tip of her tongue, but finds some self-restraint and holds her tongue. "And I don't just mean the girls. Marty…wow, that guy is one piece of work."

"Nicky, don't tell me…"

"He said some things he shouldn't have," Nicky goes on. "It wasn't very professional of him and I didn't particularly enjoy it. We had a sort of altercation days before France. That was my coach on the phone. He says I'm all in the clear and to expect a lot of running tomorrow at practice. It isn't a big deal. I wasn't worried. They need me. Like they can count on a slacker like Tucker to bring America a gold on his own."

Kaylie can't help, but smile a little. "Aww, Nicky, you were defending my honor. How noble."

Nicky looks at her with brows furrowed. "Who says things like that anymore?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to show my appreciation," Kaylie says, linking her arm in the crook of his elbow. She rests her cheek against his bicep as they watch the light fade from the sky. "That was kinda stupid, don't you think? Sweet, sure, but what did you say about not being prone to stupidity?"

"You know, you really suck at showing your appreciation," Nicky warns her. Kaylie only smiles her herself and curls her body closer towards him, hugging his arm.

Kaylie doesn't push for details and Nicky doesn't seem to be boasting about it either. They just sit and observe nature. Kaylie won't mention the warmth she feels, spreading all throughout her body at the thought that at least someone cares enough to fight for her. Because, sure, the universe may hand her opportunities and she may take them, but life is empty without someone to share all of that with.

Nicky just turns to her and asks if she knows how to skim rocks. Kaylie nods and tells him this little story about her father, one of the few that aren't marked by shouting and slamming doors. It starts out innocent enough. Both scoop up a handful of stones and one by one make them skid across the surface of the water. Inevitably, it becomes somewhat of a competition. It ends with the two knee-deep in water, clothes drenched and wearing matching smiles.

It's baffling to think that a moment like this, as miniscule and unimportant as it seems, can feel just as good as standing up at that podium, smiling, as the surrounding crowd explodes with cheers. The smiling, clapping, nameless faces don't seem to measure up to Nicky Russo, just Nicky, smiling, _actually smiling, _and using his huge man hands to douse her with water.

They race back to the car and when Kaylie gets there first she locks him out much like he had earlier. She starts driving, laughing to herself, watching in the rearview mirror as Nicky Russo with his soaked hoodie and dripping shorts, jogs after her. Eventually she stops, afraid he might pull something or strain something. Then they start the drive back to the Rock. Kaylie's beaming and it's Nicky's turn to purposefully ignore her and stare out the window.

"So you don't want me to follow behind and see you home?" Nicky asks once they're back in the parking lot of the Rock.

"I think I can manage without you. You know, you won't be here for me forever," Kaylie says with a knowing little smile. "Plus, being friends with a guy who follows me around like a faithful puppy, now that's downright embarrassing."

"Shut up," Nicky rasps, but there's no malice in his voice. He brings his strong arms around her in a hug, resting his hands at the small of her back. Kaylie encircles his neck and turns her face into his neck, screwing her eyes closed to savor the moment. "You really did do great, Kaylie. You're a strong gymnast. I mean it."

"Thanks, Nicky," she whispers against his skin. Coming from him, it really does mean a lot.

"Just remember," he says quietly into her hair. "If I was a chick or you were a dude and we were competing against each other I'd totally kick your ass."

Kaylie groans and tries to push him away, but Nicky just chuckles and gives her one last squeeze. Then he kisses the top of her head and walks away.

_Fini_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: **So I'm _trying_ to write a potential novel, but Kaylie and Nicky just won't get out of my head and refuse to let me work on anything else. If you write then you have to know what I'm going through, right? The Kaylicky plot bunnies are relentless.

Secondly, guys, I _love_ Payson/Nicky! I do, but I just can't write them. Like, their story is something so sweet and pure and I can't bring myself to even try to touch that perfection. Kaylie/Nicky on the other hand is a hot mess and fun to manipulate. I love hearing from readers and talking about shows, but these Payson/Nicky, anti-Kaylicky PMs are getting out of control! I'm allowed to like both, aren't I?

Anyways, favoring is great. Reviews are love. Both of them = Gold. [:


End file.
